The Bond of a Padawan and Master
by HeetherandtheBabes
Summary: When Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn gets hurt his faithful Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi comes to the rescue. In the end both are hurt. Will they both survive? Can they help eachother? (Complete)


Qui Gon ran and ran as fast as he could. "Obi Wan," he called across their master/padawan bond. Obi wan, the foolish boy had gone chasing after the Sith. "Why?" Qui Gon wandered, "Why must the boy be so much like me?" Finally he had caught up to them and found them interlocked in an intence duel. The Sith stagered slightly as Obi used the force. He was repayed by being flung across the room. Qui Gon desperatly wanted to go and check on his Padawan but the Sith had turned his attention to Qui Gon. The Sith attack first and the battle began.

*Obi Wan* Waking he felt dizzy. His head was throbbing. Slowly he began to remeber what was going on: they had found the Sith, I had chased him, Qui Gon had found them, he was slammed into a wall. "Master!" his brain jerked into action. Qui Gon and the Sith were interlocked in a duel just as Obi Wan had been. Seeing it he did not know whether he had actually screamed or not. The Sith had just stabbed Qui Gon. Fueled by rage he sprang to action attacking the Sith viciously. "Calm yourself Obi," he told himself. Slowly he transfered his driving force from wanting revenge to saving Qui Gon. The Sith used the force to lift Obi Wan choking him. Obi Wan worried when he started to see spots. The worry grew when he began to slip in and out of conciousness. "No...Must save...Master." he thought. "Use the force." Obi Wan gathered as much as he could then shoved it all outwards. The Sith was knocked over the railing and fell landing with a crunch on the floor below but not before he pull out a hand blaster and shot Obi Wan. Pain shot through his body. "Don't worry, it will heal. Must get to Master." Qui Gon was barely breathng. "I can do this," Obi Wan reassured himself. Then he began. He traveled down the his master/padawan bond that he shared with Qui Gon and entered his mind. Obi was able to get past Qui Gon's sheilds without much difficulty. "He is weaker than I thought. Hang in there Master."

*Qui Gon* He could feel Obi Wan enter his mind. "What was the boy up to?" he wandered. He could feel the pain but Qui Gon did not fear death. He felt a sensation that he had not felt in while. A bond was being made, a healing bond. "Obi Wan, you are injured. If you do this you will not heal properly," Qui Gon said through the bond but there was no stopping him. Qui Gon felt the bond finish forming and he began to regain conciousness. Opening his eyes he saw Obi and could feel his sense of accomplishment through the bond. Worry began to grow as he felt a shift in his padawan's mind. The force shot a warning. Obi Wan was beginning to lose his connection to the world. Obi Wan's smile was there as his master opened his eyes. Qui Gon was calming down, "I should have had more faith in my padawan," he thought then looked at Obi Wan just in time to see him pass out.

*Obi Wan* He was jumping with joy! Being able to establish the healing bond with his master was a great accomplishment. He realized that groginess was trying to take him. "Not yet," he thought. Qui Gon began to open his eyes. The bond was already working. The padawan smiled at his master. The realiation hit Obi Wan the bond was working, meaning as Qui Gon got better Obi Wan would get worse. So he gave into sleep.

2 HOURS LATER

*Qui Gon* "Master Yoda please I am well enough to visit my padawan," Qui Gon insisted. "See reason, you must," came Yoda's response. "Master he needs me," Qui Gon began but Yoda cut him off,"Yes, need you your padawan does, rest you should first." "At least you could inform me of his condition," Qui Gon urged. "Your padawan is in a coma," Master Windu answered, "he was in a bacta tank when he entered it. Do you know why this has happened? He should have been able to heal without a problem." A wave of emotions passed through Qui Gon's mind. "Answers you have," Master Yoda observed, "from the beginning start." "Yes master," Qui Gon obeyed.

"My padawan had spotted the Sith and informed me through our bond. I ordered him to wait but he was afraid the Sith would get away so he purseud. When I found them they were dueling. My padawan was thrown against the wall. The Sith turned his attention to me and we began to duel. During the duel I was injured and fell unconcious. After a while I felt Obi Wan in my mind," Obi Wan paused. "Obi Wan was forming a healing bond with me." "How did your padawan know how to do that?" Master Windu asked extremly curious. "I don't know. I...I tried to...to stop him...but it...it was to late." "It is odd for a padawan to be able to form a healing bond," Master Windu spoke. "Wonder I do how young padawan enterance into your mind gained?" Master Yoda voiced. "I let him in. That was when I did not know his intentions. I thought that it was possible that he wanted to make sure I was alive. He used our bond for enterance." "Smart your padawan is, much potentional he has," Yoda stated. "If I were to see him I might be able to break the bond," Qui Gon suggested. "The truth you speak," Yoda replied. After a few moments in silent thought Master Windu spoke,"I believe that would be best." Both jedi looked at the other jedi master,"Agree I do," Yoda said.

*Qui Gon* He already felt better being at Obi Wan's side. He began to send waves of comfort, reassurance, and compassion through their bond. The image was a sight, a master comforting and caring for his injured padawan. They stayed that way for a little bit, reveling in the fact that their master/padawan bond was complete. Remebering the reason for the visit Qui Gon set about on his mission. When he tried to enter Obi Wan's mind his padawan welcomed him. The master was able to feel the happiness his padawan felt that his master was with him. Beginning the search through the young jedi's mind it did not take long for him to find what he was looking for, the source of the healing bond. The second he touched it Obi Wan shut him out. Qui Gon almost fell over from the force of the sudden retraction. "Obi Wan please let me do this?" Qui Gon pleaded through their bond. "It is ok to let me be on my own now." "Are you fully healed?" "No." 'Then I will not break the bond?" "Padawan! As your master I command you to break the healing bond!" Qui Gon felt his padawan flinch as he heard the words through their bond. The master waited a few moments then suddenly felt very weary. The healing bond had been doing more than he had given it credit. He saw the change in his padawan's face already. "How could I have drained the young one of so much?" Qui Gon wondered. Suddenly he almost fell backwards as alarms started going off. "What's going on?" he asked a nurse that came in. "He is shutting down, his shields are raised to high and he focused on keeping them that way. His body is forgetting to breathe. It appears his concious is forgetting about his body and retracting into the force. It's as if he's freaking out on the inside," as she finished Qui Gon realized that there was now a team of doctors and nurses around his padawan. "Why would Obi's shields be raised so high?" the jedi wondered to himself. Qui Gon felt the shift, something began to block his bond with his padawan. "No! Nothing will take him from me, not now at least," he rebelled. With that thought in his head Qui Gon Jinn sat down and began to concentrate solely on Obi Wan.

*Obi Wan* He felt like he couldn't breath. Something was crushing him. He couldn't reach his master and that worried him. "I can't lower my shields enough for my mind to control my body," he thought wearily. Relief washes over him as he feels his master's presence. "Padawan of mine, lower your shields." "I lack the strength master." Realization came to Qui Gon like a slap in the face. When his padawan had raised his shields he had been connected to his master through the healing bond, thus enabling the young jedi to call of the force strength of the older. Obi Wan lacked the strength to lower his shields because they were not built with his strength, they were built with Qui Gon's strength. "Padawan." 'Yes master?" "You must find the strength to lower the shields. I now know that you called upon my force power to help build them, but I am unable to help bring them down because the healing bond is broken." "Master I apologize. If I had realized that I had used your strength I would have take the walls down immediately." "I know, I know." The master could feel the blockage getting closer, he didn't have long. "Master," Qui Gon heard his padawan cry out then silence. Opening his eyes he saw the group exit the room. "No! No!" Qui Gon could not tell if he was screaming inwardly, outwardly, or both. He rushed to his padawan's side,"Don't leave me," he whispered tears threatening to spill out. Qui Gon pulled all the force around him that he could and enveloped his padawan in it. The master desperately tried to use the force to lower or if necessary break down his young padawan's shields. The sound of the heart monitor droning on was deafening to the jedi. Strength waining the older jedi focused on maintaining the force bubble. By this time the Jedi Counsel had been informed and gathered outside of the room. Having no more strength the master was going to dispense of the bubble when the heart monitor's long deafening tone stopped and was replaced by a beep. Qui Gon Jinn's head shot up. "My padawan is alive!" he rejoiced then fainted.

*Qui Gon* Pain shot through his body and he jerked awake. "Obi Wan!" he shouted trying to scramble out of bed. Thwack! "Rest you will. Fine your padawan will be," the little green master informed him. "But his condition," the younger jedi started. Thwack! "Rest you will. If force you I must, I will." Seeing there was no way he could see his padawan at the present time Qui Gon consented. "We have created a cycle, the jedi masters take turns holding the force bubble as long as they can without injuring themselves. With the help of the force padawan Kenobi's shields are lowering slowly," Master Windu spoke seeing the expression on his friends face. "Rest your padawan's needs, fine he will be," Yoda added. Closing his eyes Qui Gon was able to find a crack in the shields blocking his bond with his padawan. Entering into Obi Wan's mind he immediately felt the difference from the last time. "Get better padawan of mine," even though Qui Gon did not get a reply he sensed that Obi Wan understood.

3 HOURS LATER

*Qui Gon* Jerking awake he sat up sweating. In sitting up he felt a weight lift off of his chest. Even through his blurred vision he could tell who it was, "Padawan what are you doing here?" the master questioned of the boy. "Master forgive me you called out in your sleep. I was awake and bored so I came," Obi Wan had stood and bowed but even though he appeared to be better than the last time Qui Gon had seen him the older jedi still noticed the color slowly begin to drain from the younger's face. "Sit down boy," Obi Wan looked like he was about to argue with his master and was given the looked so he obeyed. "Padawan Kenobi," a voice called into the room,"Did you really expect me not to notice you were gone, even in my sleep? You and your master both need rest, go back to your room and sleep," Obi Wan was not please that he had to go back but he also could not disobey an order for a master jedi.

The youngest jedi stood up, bowed to the two, then left the room. The only signs that he was not well were that his face had began to drain of color and he stumbled a little. "Your padawan is a lot like you Qui Gon. He is developing both your good and your bad habits," Master Windu said smiling slightly. "I consider that to be a good thing,"Qui Gon retorted. "For you maybe, soon we will have a mini Qui Gon at the Temple," Windu told his friend while leaving to get back to his charge. Walking down the halls the master thought to himself,"I am glad that Qui Gon has found a padawan that fits him so well. Though those two are trouble more times than not," when he entered the room Obi Wan was soundly asleep in his bed. "Padawan Kenobi is like the son Qui Gon never had."


End file.
